William had to do problems 26 through 60 for homework tonight. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 26 through 60, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that William did 35 problems. Notice that he did 35 and not 34 problems.